


Manus Manum Lavat

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Original Work
Genre: Gen, an alchemist and a mad scientist helping each other a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Sometimes Victor and Johann reach mutual understandings. ;)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Manus Manum Lavat

“Victor, how many times do I have to tell you-”

“Yes, yes, you're not interested, I get it!”, Victor snapped, “I get it, but I can't help it, if-”

“That's not what I was going to tell you”, Dr. Faust stated, raising an eyebrow. “Just that you ought to concentrate on your experiment. Your notes are burning.”

“SHIT!!!!” Victor darted across the room and tore his waistcoat off to put out the flames.

_Oh thank god, the notes are still readabl- oh fuck, Perenelle is going to kill me for ruining my waistcoat!_

“Did you just …”

Victor turned back to Dr. Faust and found that the alchemist was gawking at him. Now that was new.

“Did you just think the f-word?”, the alchemist asked incredulously.

“So what”, the mad scientist muttered, “You say it all the time.”

“I know, but that's the first time I hear it from you!”

Victor huffed. “If you had just accidentally burnt your clothes …”

“I'd say 'fuck' too”, Dr. Faust chuckled. He snapped his fingers and Victor's waistcoat was as good as new.

“Thank you”, Victor sighed in relief and put it back on.

Dr. Faust winked: “I won't say anything, if _you_ won't tell her, that I used witchcraft inside the lab.”

The mad scientist couldn't help but smile. “My lips are sealed.”


End file.
